


Hoarder

by DanPlanTrio



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically A Spin-Off But My Own Ideas Too, Canon-Typical Violence, Ehhhr, Inspired by A Fanfic By Helioste (cyberjay12) (It's really good), OOOOOOOOH Rhys Isn't CEO he Lives With Vaughn And The CoH, Other, So Do Sasha And August And Fiona, Stuff Involving Rhys, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPlanTrio/pseuds/DanPlanTrio
Summary: Rhys and Fiona go into the vault, Rhys cuts himself on Eridium, weird stuff happens afterwards. Only to Rhys, only he could manage this. Sorry, I suck at summaries, but that's pretty much it.
Relationships: Fiona & Sasha (Borderlands), Rhys & Vaughn (Borderlands), The Five - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Hoarder

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I'm here and not dead. Sorry I haven't done, anything for ages. Idk I just didn't I guess. Sorry!! -~- But here I am!!!!!!! So, I read Helioste (cyberjay12)'s fanfic called 'Thief In The Night', please go check it out, it is SOO good.Any ways, hope you enjoy! Stay Sharp  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands, it would be cool though!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Fiona go into the vault, and find eridium crystals and this really cool eridium pistol. Rhys has a mishap inside and, like the idiot he is, doesn't tell anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> This starts only weeks after the crash of Helios, and Rhys still has his original cybernetics, repaired by Vaughn and the CoH. Fiona and Sasha still live in the caravan, parked inside the ruins of Helios. Zer0, Athena and Springs hang around now too, they go vault hunting sometimes but if not, they chill at the ruins. And, obviously, Gortys and Loader Bot are here!! Duh.

The inside of the vault was... bright to say the least. Eridium was everywhere, pulsing up cracks in the walls, and forming pools under the floating rock walkway. Fiona and Rhys walked up to the chest, climbing up a few floating steps. They stopped before it, half their height and shining in all its glory, the vault chest. Rhys turned to look at Fiona, "Would you like to do the honours?"

She smirked and shrugged a shoulder, "I think we both deserve it. Together?"

"Together"

The lid was lighter than it looked, though it still took a bit of effort to lift it. There was a bright glow for a few seconds, it faded to reveal the loot. The chest was full of small but priceless eridium crystals, one could go for $4,500,000 if they found the right person (Guess they aren't priceless huh?). 5 alone could fund anything the Children of Helios needed for their lifetimes. The only other thing in the box was a... pistol? It wasn't like any Rhys had ever seen and he scanned it, confusedly, as Fiona picked it up. 

Squiggles and runes swarmed his vision and he turned his ECHO eye off. Fiona was lifting the gun out of the box, the trigger went off, the loud bang shocking her into dropping the pistol. It ricocheted off the wall and into the depths of the Eridium pools below. They were both silent for a moment, before Fiona flicked a convenient safety switch and moved to grab some crystals instead. Although Rhys saw her holster it with a curious expression.

"You might wanna be careful with that around the others ya know? Won't want anyone dying or anything." Rhys exclaimed sarcasticly, although truthfully. Fiona smirked.

"Knowing our luck, we just shot into the centre of Pandora and it's about to explode. Wonder what it does though."

Rhys chuckled for a moment, before saying, "You'll probably have a lot of stuff to test it out on outside, I don't doubt bandits will be swarming round after the loot. Guess we better get back outside now, wouldn't want the others stealing our claims."

Fiona's eyes crinkled around the corners and she picked up a final Eridium Crystal, examining it in the pulsing light. "Sure is awesome isn't it? The Con Artist and her Hyperion Stooge."

Rhys lightly hit her shoulder as they walked back down the stairs. "Rude. I'm obviously the leader here, the Hyperion Hacker and the Pandoran Bandit." Emphasized by a sweeping gesture of his arms. "Yeah that sounds much better!"

He saw something to his left near the entrance and stopped to take a look, you never know with vaults. Fiona carried on walking for a minute, only to realize Rhys had stopped. She looked back at him in confusion and he waved her away.

"Don't worry, just taking a look at something. I'll be out in a second." She nodded and carried on, walking back through the pure white veil of light that made up the entrance of the vault. Rhys turned round and did a double take, there were runes on the wall, glowing and pulsing in time with everything else. He had no idea what they meant, but took a picture with his Echo-Eye for later. Turning round to exit, he felt something sharp poking his arm.

Rhys pulled away with a hiss and looked at his forearm. There was a long purple gash, from the middle of his arm to his elbow. It stung but not much. He looked at it in fear before shrugging it off. It wasn't much of a problem, and he could roll his sleeve down to cover it. Rhys decided to look at it later, the others would probably be quote annoyed with him, considering all his clumsy antics the past few weeks.

He walked towards the entrance and was enveloped in a blinding white light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed, er, nothing else to say really, enjoy? Stay Sharp  
> Peace Out  
> DanPlanTrio  
> xxx


End file.
